Deathless Uniforms
Deathless uniforms are the various elements of clothing that identify their members, this does not include their armor, weaponry, or Mechs. History of Deathless uniforms Deathless Conflict Solutions did not think of developing a company-wide standard uniform until well after the Second Imperial Civil War. Before then the band of war weary mercenaries wore whatever was on hand, being busy with fighting a full scale war and all. This resulted in first generation Deathless having quite the heterogenous look, with personal unit and heraldry being extremely prominent on battle armor and everyday clothing. This tradition is still very strong among Deathless operatives, who take almost every opportunity to customize their gear to their preferred looks. Especially strong among these early Deathless were the Mechanized Armor pilots, who announced their pride with their gaudy and riotous outfits, harkening back to the Hussars of Old Earth legend. Another tradition that began in the ‘’Eagle years’’, as they are called nowadays, is the practice of sewing of one’s past unit and mission patches on various pieces of clothing. Paramount among them the ever classy leather jacket which quickly became a pop-culture symbol of the Deathless, along with smoking and grav-bikes, no one really knows where the other two came from. In the year 2960 the VP of Marketing, Hannah ‘’Valkyrie’’ Thorgson created the Commission of Outfitting (CO) as part of her branding initiative, which looked to create a more cohesive and easily recognizable post-war Deathless brand. To do so the CO enlisted the help of Deathless operatives, marketing experts, members of the emerging Koscheian fashion scene, industrialists and other experts to design the new uniforms. 5 years later the first Deathless uniforms were rolled out: The Army Combat Dress and Naval Work Dress. These two being determined to be the two most urgent uniforms needed for proper conduct of operations. Another product of this initial design period was the trademarked Deathless pattern, or DPAT, a line of constantly-updated, natural environment inspired camouflage that is constantly tested on the field of battle by real Deathless operatives! Sale of DPAT clothing is quite a profitable industry for licensed providers on Koschei, where the latest DPAT drop will create hours-long lines. In the year 3200, with the founding of the Immortal Association, a new line of collaboration-branded DPAT items has taken the Koscheian street fashion scene by storm. The second item on the list was that of the Dress uniforms, which was the subject of heated debate in the first years of the CO. The biggest opposition came from the operations side of the CO team, who thought that there were better investments to make than something simply used to be pretty. The CO was so split that it came all the way up to President Koschei himself, who decided for the development of a distinct Deathless Dress Uniform. Inspirations were drawn from the proud line of Aquilan parade uniforms but the cape worn by Koschei as Legate for generals was rapidly discarded in favour of the much more stylish and practical overcoat. One of the key designers on the team is even said to have shouted as soon as possible "No capes!" during the first design meeting. With the multiple dress uniforms being officialized and issued so too was the Deathless Mess Kit, a regimented version of the patched jackets of the Eagle years, as a way to recognize service among operatives and capitalize on the brand being built by the marketing teams. Although there is a standard set by the CO it is important to note that many Deathless mercenaries still pride themselves over their independence. As such most units will have their own CO approved variants on the uniforms, including items such as a sash across the breast or an array of lanyards attached to the shoulder for distinction. Army Combat Dress (ACD) The ACD is designed to be worn under the combat armor, in the mech, or in garrison by operatives and assigned business personnel. The Deathless logo is attached with velcro to the right shoulder for ease of removal in case of quieter operations. On the left shoulder is the unit patch, also velcroed for ease of replacement. On the right breast is the soldier’s name tape. The operative’s rank if present or applicable is found on the center breast. Usually hidden by armor plates in combat. While in garrison the operative wears a military beret with the wearer’s unit crest as their cap brass. While in the field the mercenary may wear a trusty helmet or DPAT appropriate cap. The fabric is designed to be light and breathable rather than stop bullets, lasers, and knives, that’s what your power armor is for! The ACD is also supposed to double as a raincoat and pants but somehow the troops still get wet from rain no matter how proven the material is. The garb can only be described as ‘’intensely pocketed’’ and properly zippered. It provides a baggy fit when not under tight plates. Naval Work Dress (NWD) The Naval Work Dress is designed to be the most useful to a spacefaring and fighting crew. Its colour is solid black, with the name and ranks in gold. Above the left breast pocket is embroidered the trade symbol of the wearer: Two dolphins facing a skull for naval officers and personnel, a winged skull for pilots and flight crews, or a skull within a cog for engineering personnel. On the left shoulder is the Ship’s emblem and class patch below it while the Deathless logo sits on the right shoulder as it does on the ACD. Contrary to the ACD the Naval Work Dress makes for a form fitting suit covering most of the body, almost like a second skin to allow for maximum flexibility, especially in the hands. This comes from it’s secondary purpose as an emergency vacsuit, equipped with a small propulsion system and air supply forming what sailors call their ‘’Backpack’’. No headdress is worn as it was found to block the emergency vacuum sceal. The fabric is fire retardant and puncture resistant as the last thing you want is for your vacsuit to be punctured or on fire. Embarked Deathless marines on ships are not issued NWDs, but matte black ACDs, as they are expected to be in their pressurized power armor when the ship comes under fire. Army Dress Uniform The dress uniform is composed of a forest green suit and tie, with light green dress shirt, with golden buttons and two buttoned breast pockets, engraved on the buttons are engraved the words ‘’Deathless Army’’ and the Deathless logo. The army’s operatives wear the military beret as a headdress, with their unit’s logo as a cap brass. Each trade has their own distinctive colour of beret, marines don the maroon-coloured beret, the infantry a dark green, combat engineers is charcoal, those soldiers who have qualified for SUD service wear the tan beret. Over the right breast pocket is the black plastic name tag to properly identify the operative. Enlisted members have their ranks embroidered on the tunic’s cuff while officers have metal pins of their rank on shoulder slip-ons General-ranked officers gain the Staff overcoat, which goes attached on the shoulders and is worn without arms in the sleeve. The main colour is dark green as well but with golden shoulder pads and frills as well as thick golden cuffs. The Maréchal de l’Armée is also issued the command bâton, representing the authority Koschei over the army that Koschei has delegated unto them, the current Maréchal preferred to keep their trademarked sword as a symbol, and no one dared to try and separate the two yet. Mech Pilots are issued their own very dress uniform, distinct from the rest of the army’s. This comes from the Eagle Days tradition of mech pilots embracing their own heraldic heritage and flaunting their unit’s colours in a riot. The uniform is composed of cavalry boots, tights, a coat best described as overly tasselled and an extra piece, that of the half-cape. The mech pilot’s half cape is embroidered in symbols representing their mount, announcing to others that they are a high-flying Rarog pilot or a hard-hitting Likho pilot. Each respective unit is allowed their own pattern and budget for their uniform design, which allows them to distinguish themselves between their flamboyant selves. For example a member of the now disbanded 2nd Mechanized Light Division “Hornets” would have been easily distinguishable by their bright yellow suits compared to the 1st Mechanized Siege Division “Wallbreakers” with their frankly too abundant use of wolf-fur. Naval Dress Uniform The Navy Whites, as they are called, are almost uniformly white from top to bottom. The headdress is a white and black peaked cap with the Deathless Navy’s coat of arms as the cap brass. The navy wears a white high stand collar tunic and pants, with golden buttons with “Deathless Navy” and the deathless logo engraved on it with two breast pockets. As with the Army’s dress uniform, a plastic black name tag sits atop the wearer’s right breast pocket. Ranks are worn on shoulder boards and the navy wears untarnished white shoes, which is downright impossible if you ask sailors who wore them for 2 seconds. Commodores and higher get the Flag officer overcoat, worn much like the Staff officer’s overcoat it is, as is naval tradition, white, has golden shoulder pads and has thick golden cuffs with engravings denoting the Flag officer’s rank. The Grand Amiral receives the Sabre of Koschei, worn at the hip and sheathed, to symbolise the authority delegated by the President to command the Deathless Navy. Uniform of the Garde The elite bodyguards of Deathless generals, flag officers and VIPs have their own distinctive uniforms, manufactured by the Trilliant Ring, that act as Vestimentum armor to protect them while in ceremonial/ambassadorial duty. More on the Garde and their uniform can be found here. Uniforms of SUD SUD as a semi-decentralized Intelligence and special forces organization made up of many dozens of specialized divisions and sub-department does not really have a uniform. SUD eschews employing a single uniform and instead allows each of its divisions and sub-departments to design uniforms which best fit their individual needs or express their internal unit culture. There are only two exceptions to this policy. 1. The Uniform must not too closely resemble that of the DCS Army, Navy, Marines or Sentinel. Evaluation is done by the office of the SUD Central Office. 2. At all times each and every member of SUD must wear a lapel pin denoting their Parent Agency, when on active duty and not on undercover assignment. Lapel pins will be provided by your Parent Agency, gold shall denote commissioned officer status, silver non-commissioned officer, bronze enlisted soldier. The face of all lapel pins regardless of rank shall be your Parent Agency's symbol. Current Parent Agencies include: Aegis, MESCOM and the SUD Leader's personal staff. Mess Kit The Deathless official mess kit is a leather bomber jacket combined with any clothing the wearer may want. On the coat is sewn a myriad of patches, representing the wearer's military achievements, past units, and other decorations. On the right shoulder is the Deathless logo, and on the left shoulder is the wearer's current or last unit if they are former Deathless. The last key element is the name tag, worn on the right breast and indicating the mercenary's callsign. Nowhere is the Deathless’ rank to be seen, those don’t matter at the bar, only the people who you want to drink with do. Traditionally the wearer sews the patches on by hand themselves but some unscrupulous Koscheian tailors can do it for the right price. It is to be worn at inner celebrations like the day of Ascension dinner or the multiple parties during Convergence Week. The jacket is also allowed to be worn whenever a Deathless damn well pleases when they aren't on duty. If someone on Koschei is found to be wearing a mess kit they didn't earn through Deathless service they may get arrested, beaten to a pulp, or terribly side-eyed. For all the Deathless inspired fashion that populated Koschei, the mess kit is untouchable. Category:The Deathless